


Seizing the Day by the Horns

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 7.15 "Chimera," Jack pays Daniel an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing the Day by the Horns

His target came into view and Jack stopped. There were still lights on in Daniel's living room. The light was soft and inviting, even if it was a little late for a visit. Not that Daniel wasn't used to Jack dropping by uninvited. Jack had even imagined, once or twice, that its proximity to his place had been one of the reasons Daniel had chosen this house.

Although Jack hadn't been by much since they'd rescued Sarah. Daniel had brought Sarah to live with him and Jack had stayed away, not wanting to intrude. Then Daniel had surprised him by telling him that Sarah was getting a place of her own.

"I don't love her," Daniel had said, "and I don't know why."

Jack knew why. Sarah was certainly beautiful and smart and interested in all of the things Daniel was interested in, but she didn't have the fire, the courage, that had drawn Daniel to Sha're and even Linnea. She wasn't a hero, not like Daniel, and Daniel, however much he liked to nurture and protect, needed someone whose fire matched his own. Jack had kept his opinion to himself, though, and had merely commented that love was unexplainable.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he started up the walk to Daniel's house.

***

Daniel opened the door wearing blue drawstring pajama bottoms and a sleeveless white shirt.

"Did I come by too late?" Jack asked.

"No, I was just having some tea and reading a bit," Daniel answered, stepping back and creating room for Jack to enter. "Come on in."

Briefly, Jack considered going home. Daniel hadn't had a lot of time to himself lately and Jack didn't want to intrude. Daniel, however, had already turned away, calling over his shoulder to ask Jack if he wanted some tea. "It's that new red tea," he added.

"Isn't that supposed to be good for you?" Jack asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'll get you a beer," Daniel answered, disappearing into the kitchen.

Going into the living room, Jack sat on the couch. The only light in the room was from the lamp at the other end. He could smell the tea in the cup beside it, and Daniel's book was lying open on the cushion. Jack picked it up, The Invasion Within: The Contest of Cultures in Colonial North America. Daniel had the weirdest ideas of fun.

He was flipping through the book looking for pictures when Daniel returned, stopping in front of him and holding out a beer.

"It's good. Axtell has some interesting ideas about Christianity and the Iroquois."

Jack merely looked up at him, keeping his expression deliberately blank as he took the beer.

Daniel chuckled. "Okay, we can talk about hockey," he said, settling onto the other end of the couch.

"It's summer."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

Daniel had a point. "There's a rumor that the Canadiens might trade Huet to the Avalanche. They could use another decent goalie."

Taking in his friend's carefully blank expression, Jack felt a grin spreading slowly across his face. "Touché," he said, lifting his beer in salute.

Daniel touched his teacup to Jack's bottle. "So what brings you by?"

I missed you. Jack didn't say it. He never said it. He shrugged. "I was bored."

"Me, too."

Ignoring the way the skimpy shirt Daniel was wearing accentuated his shoulders, Jack said, "I thought Axtel was fascinating."

"I lied."

"Ah." Jack knew he should have a snappy comeback, but he couldn't seem to think of one. Their eyes met and Jack looked away, studying the rest of the room. Not much had changed since the last time he was here, although Daniel had added a few new knick-knacks. Daniel called them artifacts or art, depending on what they were. To Jack they were all knick-knacks.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked, leaning closer.

Jack shook his head. "Where'd you get the statue?" he asked, indicating the entwined figures on the corner of the coffee table.

"Sarah. It was a thank you gift. It's called _The Lovers_." Daniel grimaced. "I think she bought it before she realized things weren't going to work out between us."

"How is she doing?" Jack didn't particularly want to talk about Sarah, but he thought Daniel might need to.

"Okay. Osiris left her pretty traumatized."

Jack nodded. He could imagine, far too easily. "You've been a good friend to her."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to make up for…" Daniel sighed. "I was a bit of a jerk when we were together. I never had time for her."

"Your work was more interesting. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I can't?" Daniel sounded genuinely surprised.

"No, you can't." Jack looked back at Daniel. Daniel's gaze was a little too intent and Jack dropped his eyes to Daniel's chest. Daniel's nipples were hard and the damn shirt left nothing to the imagination, except their taste and how they'd feel beneath Jack's fingers. Turning his attention back to the statue, Jack took a long drink of his beer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine." Or I would be if you'd put on some clothes, Jack thought. "You're the one who has had a tough few weeks."

"It hasn't been that bad," Daniel said after a moment, apparently having decided to allow the change in subject. "Although it has made me realize how much I've changed."

"Daniel, you died."

Daniel shook his head. "Not that. More the ways I've changed since this all started. I guess I found out that there's more to me than my mind. When I met Sarah I pretty much defined myself through my intellect. I was 'the smart one,'" he said with a grin that was just shy of self-deprecating.

It made sense to Jack. Daniel was smart, but he was other things too, brave and passionate and principled. Jack should tell him that. Too often he didn't tell Daniel the things Daniel deserved to hear, just because it was easier for Jack not to say them.

"When we first met Sarah came on to me by telling me she'd read every one of my published papers."

"See, I'd never say that," Jack said, and he wouldn't because if he were trying to flatter Daniel there were so many other things to mention.

Daniel frowned slightly. "No, I don't suppose you would."

"What I meant was that while you're smart, really smart, it's not all you are. You're…" Jack lifted his hand in a gesture indicating all of Daniel.

"I'm?"

"You know, you."

"I'm me?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you've got a lot to offer. You've got guts, and you keep your head in a fight, and you've got," Jack raised his hand again, "shoulders."

"Shoulders?"

"For leaning on."

"Uh-huh. So that's what you'd say if you were hitting on me, can I lean on your shoulders?"

"Of course not. I'd…" Realizing that Daniel had been teasing him, Jack stopped. He looked at the damn statue again. He'd let something slip. He knew it and Daniel knew it, but Jack wasn't entirely sure what he'd let slip or what it meant.

"Jack?" Daniel asked softly, squatting in front of Jack and resting a hand on Jack's leg, just above the knee.

Daniel was way too close. Jack could smell him and the heat from his hand was burning through Jack's chinos. "I want to see you naked." He lifted his eyes to Daniel's face. "It's what I would say if I were hitting on you, I want to see you naked." Jack wasn't sure where the words were coming from, wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he said them anyway because they were true, and Jack had never liked lying to Daniel.

Daniel pulled his hand away and stood, taking a step back. Jack gazed at the floor; there was no way he could look up even though he could feel Daniel's eyes on him.

"Jack." Daniel's voice was gentle, just as Jack had always known it would be if Daniel found out about the confusing muddle that was Jack's feelings for Daniel. "Look at me."

Jack pulled in a breath. He could face rejection. He'd done it before. He looked up and Daniel pulled the skimpy shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Then he tugged on the drawstring holding up his pajama bottoms and they dropped to the floor, pooling around his feet. He watched as Daniel stepped out of them and then Jack slowly lifted his eyes.

Daniel's legs were long and lean, the hair on them so light it was nearly invisible. Daniel's cock was partially erect and Jack wondered how it would feel in his hand. Swallowing, he forced his eyes upward, over hard muscle and flawless skin. Daniel's nipples were a light pink, which Jack had already known.

Jack's heart was pounding by the time he reached Daniel's face. He wanted to say something. He should say something, but words seemed like nothing compared to Daniel, naked Daniel. Naked Daniel who was starting to raise his arms, to cross them in front of his chest. Jack was on his feet before Daniel could complete the motion. Lifting a hand, he touched Daniel's cheek. Slowly, he moved his fingers, feeling smooth skin and the rasp of whiskers. Daniel's eyes were locked onto his face and Jack didn't need to look down to know that Daniel was now fully hard. Jack himself could barely breathe. He slid his fingertips over Daniel's chin. Turning his hand, he stroked Daniel's other cheek with his knuckles. He lowered them slowly, over Daniel's jaw to his neck.

Daniel drew in a breath and Jack pressed his hand to Daniel's chest. His eyes locked on Daniel's face, he let his hand slide lower, stopping before he reached Daniel's cock. Daniel took a step back and tilted his head in the direction of his bedroom. Then he turned, slowly, and began to walk away.

Jack followed. It wasn't like following Daniel was anything new after all. He kept his eyes on Daniel's back, not daring to look lower.

Daniel stopped at the foot of his bed and Jack stopped behind him. So much skin in front of him, so many places he could touch. Lifting his hands, he rested them on Daniel's shoulders. Daniel made a soft, approving sound.

Daniel had broad shoulders, broader than most people would expect. Daniel may have finally noticed that there was more to him than his mind, but it was still what people tended to notice first. Truth was, the inside of Daniel was so interesting that people were often slow to see the outside. Jack had been. He was seeing it now.

Now he was beyond seeing, now he was touching.

Daniel's skin was warm and smooth. Jack slid his hands lower, feeling Daniel's biceps. Daniel was strong and, oddly, that was a turn-on. He moved his hands back up Daniel's arms and then down again, savoring the feel of hard muscle beneath his fingers.

Almost reluctantly, he eased his hands lower, pausing to tease the insides of Daniel's elbows with his fingertips.

Strong forearms, and he could feel the outline of veins beneath his fingers.

When he reached Daniel's wrists, he withdrew his hands. They stood there for a moment, not touching, but close enough that Jack could feel Daniel breathe. Then Daniel climbed onto the bed and lay facedown, resting his head on his hands.

Jack stared. Daniel was beautiful…and naked…and beautiful. Guys weren't supposed to be beautiful, at least not in a way that made your dick hard, but Daniel was. Daniel was a broad back, and a sweetly curving ass and long legs that Jack wanted to feel wrapped around him.

He clambered onto the bed, straddling Daniel's legs, and took a deep breath. He could touch. Daniel wanted him to touch. He was offering himself to Jack. No demands, no questions, Daniel had simply gone and presented himself. It was just about the most erotic thing Jack could imagine.

All that remained was for him to take Daniel up on his offer. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed the back of Daniel's neck with his fingers.

Daniel made a quiet, approving sound. Jack doubted the brief touch had felt that good, but he was still encouraged, which was probably what Daniel had intended.

Once again, he placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders, but this time he moved them down Daniel's back, slowly, unsure if he was caressing Daniel or Daniel was caressing his hands.

He stopped when he reached Daniel's ass. Thinking about Daniel's nipples was one thing. So was touching non-erogenous zones. It wasn't as if he'd never touched Daniel's back or shoulders or arms before. Admittedly, not while Daniel was in bed, naked. Touching another guy's ass—for pleasure—that was pretty much goodbye heterosexuality, hello rainbow flag. Except this was Daniel, and Daniel probably wouldn't care if Jack still looked at women, as long as he didn't touch. Of course, Daniel might not want a relationship; he might just be humoring Jack. Or he might have as much of a clue about what they were doing as Jack did, which is to say none. Although, he was pretty sure the murderer was Colonel Mustard; it was always Colonel Mustard.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself to focus. This was Daniel's ass. Daniel's perfectly symmetrical ass and his almost symmetrical hands. Ass, hands, touch. Deciding he was being, well, an ass, Jack moved his hands.

He touched with just his fingertips, avoiding the space between the cheeks. He reached the back of Daniel's thighs without incident. It hadn't been bad. In fact, it had been like touching the rest of Daniel, except curves. Jack decided he should touch it again, because otherwise Daniel might think that Jack was nervous about touching his ass.

This time he let his index fingers trace a line along the edge of Daniel's cheeks. Daniel whimpered. Anything that made Daniel whimper was worth repeating, so Jack slid a finger back up along the same path, letting it slide in a little deeper. Mesmerized by the sight of his finger slipping into the space between Daniel's cheeks, he did it again.

The urge to lean down and lick the place his fingers were touching caught him by surprise. Pushing the urge away, he shifted his hands to Daniel's sides and moved them down along his hips to the outside of his thighs. Part of him wanted to touch slowly, the way he had touched Daniel's back, but the rest of him was too nervous, too aroused, too something to be patient.

He backed down off of the bed, giving Daniel room to turn over. Fortunately, Daniel understood that that's what Jack wanted and rolled onto his back.

His legs were slightly parted and Jack could see his balls. They looked vulnerable, as if they needed Jack to take them in hand.

Pulling in a shaky breath, Jack climbed onto the bed between Daniel's legs, and Daniel moved them farther apart, giving Jack more room. Curling a hand around Daniel's calf, he slid it up Daniel's leg, feeling muscle, skin and hair. Definitely guy legs. But sexy guy legs.

He thought Daniel was beautiful, and had sexy legs, and he was touching a naked Daniel in very intimate places. All of which should have been weird, but wasn't. Jack lifted his eyes from where they were following the progress of his hand up Daniel's leg to Daniel's face. Their eyes met and Daniel smiled.

Jack smiled right back.

Feeling mischievous, he wrapped his hand around Daniel's cock. Daniel gasped. Liking that response, Jack stroked slowly upward then brushed the head with his thumb. Daniel made a quiet, pleased sound that went straight to Jack's cock.

He began moving his hand in an easy, steady rhythm. Daniel moved with him, flexing his hips in time with Jack's stroking. Jack watched him, drinking in his pleasure. He had never imagined that Daniel could be like this—wanton and free.

Wanting to see Daniel come, he concentrated on the area just beneath the head, tightening his grip and increasing the speed of his stroking. Daniel's hands gripped the sheet. He was breathing rapidly, almost panting, his eyes wide as he looked at Jack.

Daniel's hips jerked as he came, fluid leaving his cock in long, powerful spurts that landed on his chest. Holding Daniel in his hand, Jack felt every pulse. Daniel's mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

All Jack could do was look at him.

***

"Jack."

Jack followed Daniel's gaze to his hand, which still held Daniel's softening cock. He let go.

"I want to see you naked."

Jack lifted his eyes to Daniel's face. Daniel wanted to see him naked, which was only fair since he'd seen Daniel naked. And aroused. And coming.

The idea of Daniel looking at him, watching him, touching him the way he'd touched Daniel made his heart pound.

He backed slowly off the end of the bed and stood. Daniel lifted himself up onto his elbows, clearly intending to watch. Jack pulled his shirt off. He could feel Daniel's eyes on him as he undid the button on his pants and lowered the zipper with one hand. His cock pushed forward, needing every bit of space it could get. Easing his pants and briefs down, he stepped out of them. He tugged his socks off, and then he was naked.

Daniel slowly lowered his eyes and then raised them again, giving Jack a slow smile when he reached Jack's face.

Jack couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or pleased.

Daniel held out his arms and Jack moved into them. Daniel's lips found his and Jack groaned. Daniel kept kissing him, his lips a sweet pressure.

Then the kiss wasn't sweet anymore, because Jack couldn't get close enough or deep enough. They moved and Jack was on top of Daniel, fitting easily against Daniel's solid chest. He slid a hand into Daniel's hair, but it slipped through his fingers.

"Your hair is too damn short," Jack muttered when they parted.

"You liked it when I got it cut."

"Changed my mind." Jack pressed his mouth to Daniel's once again.

Daniel tasted like Daniel, but then who else would he taste like? And he kissed like Daniel-gentle, demanding, passionate. Daniel had the kind of passion that a guy could get lost in. But that was okay, Jack had a compass. Daniel's mouth was north, and the hands moving over him, touching every bit of skin, sending pleasure along nerve endings Jack had forgotten existed, those were east and west. The place Jack's cock was against, that warm, solid, and welcoming place, that was south.

There was just one problem. Jack was going to come. He wanted to hold on, wanted to make it last a little bit longer, but he couldn't concentrate enough to gain control. Downside of being lost.

He went still as every muscle in his body contracted, sending fluid out the end of his cock and onto Daniel. Jack clung to the man beneath him as the pleasure increased, each pulse seeming to come from deeper inside of him. Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack, just as Jack had wanted him to.

Drained, he collapsed against Daniel, and Daniel held him, one hand stroking his hair as his breathing slowly returned to normal. His face was buried in Daniel's neck and he shifted so that he could see Daniel's face. Daniel grinned at him in a way that was decidedly goofy, and Jack wondered which of them looked sillier, since he knew his own smile was broad enough to be embarrassing. "Sorry about that," he said, a bit disconcerted by how quickly he'd come.

"Why?" Daniel stroked his cheek with a single finger. "Frottage is a perfectly acceptable way to get off."

Frottage? Wasn't that what Daniel called his rubbings? "Did you just compare my dick to a pencil?" Jack asked.

Daniel laughed. Jack had always liked Daniel's laugh. He liked it even more when he could feel Daniel's whole body shake with it. He found himself chuckling, sharing Daniel's mirth, and when they stopped he kissed Daniel, partially because he couldn't think of anything to say, but mostly because he liked kissing Daniel.

Pulling back, he studied Daniel's face for a moment. "I should tell you that I haven't…this is…"

"I know."

"The ass touching panic gave me away, didn't it?"

"You panicked over touching my ass?"

Daniel was teasing him. There weren't many people Daniel teased and Jack considered it an honor to be among them. "Touching another guy's ass that's pretty much saying 'so long straightness, hello gayland,'" Jack explained.

"Gayland. Is that anything like Disneyland?"

"Yeah, except the rides are better."

Daniel laughed again and Jack rested his head in his hand and just watched. Daniel looked as good laughing as he had coming.

Daniel's laughter faded and he pulled Jack down for another kiss. It was long and sweet and Jack decided he'd be willing to devote several weeks, or years, to learning all the ways in which Daniel Jackson kissed.

They parted and Jack again rested his head in his hand. Lifting a hand to Daniel's cheek, he began tracing the familiar features, learning the feel of them.

"Have you ever?" Jack asked, because he wanted to know.

"Some. Not a lot."

"Just enough to know what everything is called?"

Daniel nodded.

"So what other words should I know? Besides frottage."

"Well," Daniel said, "there's sixty-nine."

"That's a number."

Daniel chuckled softly and Jack decided that if orgasms made Daniel laugh this easily Jack should try and give him more, a lot more.

"We should probably try it one at a time first anyway, at least until we've had some practice."

"Distractions could be risky," Jack agreed, brushing his fingers along Daniel's jaw.

Daniel nodded and turned his head to the side, capturing Jack's fingers in his mouth. Daniel's mouth was warm and soft and Jack couldn't resist the urge to slide his fingers in deeper. He pulled them back and then pushed them forward again. He stared at Daniel's mouth, watching his fingers as they moved over Daniel's lips in an oddly mutual caress.

Daniel took hold of Jack's hand, pulling it slowly from his mouth, and reached for Jack with his other hand, drawing him into another kiss.

A moment later he was on his back with Daniel kissing and touching him. He was kissing and touching in return.

Daniel moved against him, practically undulating, as he shifted his mouth to Jack's neck.

Jack tilted his head back, wanting Daniel's mouth on him, wanting it everywhere at once.

Daniel slid downward, his mouth never once leaving Jack's skin. He moaned when Daniel's mouth closed over a nipple and gasped when Daniel's teeth scraped his ribs. When Daniel's mouth found his cock, he clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't going to come, not yet, because Daniel clearly wanted to suck him and at that moment Jack wanted nothing more than to be sucked.

Daniel's mouth was warmer on his dick than it had been on his fingers, and softer. Jack moved with him, just a little, just enough to make it mutual.

He tried to hold on, took deep breaths and clenched his hands until they hurt. It didn't make a difference. He came, spilling helplessly into Daniel's mouth. He could feel Daniel swallowing and came harder, feeling like he'd never stop, like Daniel was going to take all of him. Jack would give it to him, willingly, because this was Daniel and there was no one in the universe like Daniel.

It took him a few moments to realize the Daniel had released his cock and was stretched out beside him, looking smug. "Hey."

"Hey," Jack answered, lifting his fingers to Daniel's lips, "And wow."

This earned him another chuckle and a soft kiss. "Just wait until I've had practice," Daniel said with a grin.

Practice, Jack liked the sound of practice. He liked it a lot. Placing a hand behind Daniel's head, he drew him down for another kiss, then another. "Ever notice," he murmured into Daniel's lips, "How erotic it is to taste yourself in someone else's mouth?"

"Yeah," Daniel whispered, "I have."

Jack grinned. "Is that a hint?"

Daniel drew back slightly. "Only if you want it to be."

Instead of answering, he pulled Daniel in for a kiss, and then he rolled them so he was on top. He kissed his way to Daniel's neck. Once there, he explored slowly, tasting, looking for sensitive places. Whenever he found one, he paused and sucked gently, drawing Daniel's skin into his mouth before letting it go and drawing it in again.

Jack eased his way lower, over Daniel's collarbone to his chest. Daniel's chest was still smeared with their combined fluids, and the taste of come mixed with skin added to Jack's renewed arousal.

Reaching one of Daniel's nipples, he drew it unhesitatingly into his mouth. He sucked rhythmically, brushing his tongue over the tip. Daniel buried his hands in Jack's hair and arched his back. It was almost as if he could taste Daniel's arousal on the hardened flesh and he was reluctant to let go. Except there was more flesh waiting for him, harder flesh. It was pressing against his stomach, asking for attention with every upward push of Daniel's hips. Releasing Daniel's nipple with a soft kiss, he settled between Daniel's spread thighs.

There it was-Daniel's cock. He'd looked at it earlier, but not from such close range. It was, well, a penis, an erect penis. He touched his lips to the head. It was smooth. Capturing Daniel's gaze, he held it as he took the head into his mouth and sucked. Daniel moaned and Jack sucked a little harder. He gave the head a quick lick and then slid his mouth as low as he could get it without gagging. He drew slowly back up and then slid downward once again. After a few tries, he found a rhythm. Curling his tongue around the underside of Daniel's cock, Jack resumed sucking. It was a lot to coordinate. Giving a blowjob was clearly harder than it looked.

Daniel seemed to enjoy it though-squirming and making noise. Jack liked that part. Then Daniel came and swallowing was harder than it looked, too, at least swallowing fast enough. And come was more bitter flowing from the source straight into your mouth than it was when you licked it off of someone's skin or lips. Jack figured he'd get used to it, because making Daniel squirm and tremble and cry out, that was sweet.

Releasing Daniel's cock with a last, gentle suck, he lay down beside his lover. "Hey," he said, smiling at Daniel.

"Wow."

Jack chuckled. "Wait until I've had practice."

Daniel smiled, the happy smile, the one Jack couldn't get enough of.

They shared a brief, warm kiss and then Jack settled next to Daniel with his head on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel held him, his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack tried to remember the last time someone had held him then gave up. No one had ever held him like this, so what did it matter?

"How crazy are we?" Daniel asked, pulling Jack from his thoughts of holding and being held..

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say…twenty-seven."

"Ah."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. Daniel was going to bad places in his head. "But you know what would be crazier?" Jack tilted his head so he could see Daniel's face. "Not doing this." Wanting a clear view of Daniel, he lifted himself up onto an arm. "I don't want to find myself in a Goa'uld prison some day, waiting to be executed, looking at you and thinking, 'I could have been with him last night, but I wasn't 'cause I played it safe.' I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful, but as cliché as it sounds, life's too short."

"Carpe diem?" To Jack's relief, there was a teasing note in Daniel's voice.

"Exactly," Jack said, settling back onto Daniel's chest. "Seize the day, just like the Marines."

"The Marines?"

"It's their motto."

"No, their motto is _semper fidelis_."

"That's what they want you to think."

"What they want us to think?" Daniel repeated.

"Yup, so we'll think they're faithful, when really they're running around seizing—"

"The day," Daniel finished for him, laughter following his words.

He shoots, he scores, Jack thought. With his head on Daniel's chest it was almost as if he could hear the laugh before it escaped, which was damn cool. Daniel needed to laugh more and come more, and Jack was going to make sure he did both.


End file.
